


The Christmas at Vuggle

by StewieGriffinFan3565



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2016 [10]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan3565/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan3565
Summary: The gang decides to do a Christmas 2017 videos for their channels.





	

When Christmas comes to Vuggle the people who work their do their annual Christmas video. Somehow the Bizaardvark girls were working on an original Christmas song, Amelia her usual, Dirk doing dares. In the Bizaardvark area the girls were thinking of an original Christmas song. Paige said, "No how about where it goes We own the Tree Bitch." Frankie said, "Uh I like it but your way of it is to weird we won't get signed." Paige said, "Oh really?" Frankie nodded. Paige said, "Do whatever you want I need to do something." Frankie said, "Let me guess, make out with Amelia." Paige said, "See ya." Amelia looked at Paige, "So I heard about this thing that's going on but you're fucking seriously gonna make it out alive." Paige eyed her girlfriend, "I have no idea what you mean." Amelia said, "What I mean is that what am I saying." Paige smiled, "Of course I have no idea." Paige said, "At least we can you know talk about stuff." Amelia said, "Ok then." Paige laughed, "U are...." "I met your parents they loved me, my parents want to meet you at that concert thing." Paige rolled her eyes, "I knew it they heard about me but want to meet me." Amelia nodded, "My parents need to know these questions about you." Paige looked at it, "It is all blank paper." Amelia nodded, "They'll like you." Paige smiled, I know they will." Paige left the room for a minute to breathe, she went back in for a second to tell Amelia, "So I have to do something." Amelia said, "I know." Paige left. Frankie said, "So how about, the tree out in da front is big and we own that for the holiday season yo!" Paige said, "Lame." Frankie said, "Ok the concert is in 3 hours we need to think fast." Paige said, "I can't embarrass myself in front of Amelia's parents." Frankie said, "Ok so we should work on the song." After an hour they had nothing. It was 7:00 and everyone was in the crowd. Paige said, "We were trying and trying but couldn't come up with anything." Frankie said, "We can't perform tonight sorry Merry Christmas." Frankie left. Amelia started, "Well that was a bust." Paige nodded, "We couldn't figure shit out." They just laughed.


End file.
